


growth

by orphan_account



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Older!Nanashi, forgive me ao3 for i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Nanashi's grown up, Mikado can't help but feel a little insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growth

**Author's Note:**

> there was a discussion about how cute it would be if older!nanashi was taller than mikado, so ey

Mikado knew things would change sooner or later, but… when had Nanashi gotten so  _tall_? He used to be able to lean down and place a peck on his cousin’s forehead, which earned him giggles and a face flushed with delight. Now, he could barely meet the other’s eyes as he stood in his tiptoes, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth before feeling ridiculous. It was embarrassing, in his opinion. His cute little cousin now towered over him as he felt light kisses along his jaw, arms wrapping around him and making him feel oh so small. Wasn’t he supposed to be the older one? 

So as an adult, he did the most mature thing he could think of and pouted slightly through his reddened features. Nanashi stopped the trail of butterfly kisses at mikado’s ear, noticing how the other had stiffened. 

“Mm? Mikado, are you okay?” Came the concerned mumble in his ear. It made mikado shudder. 

“I… y-yes, I’m fine." 

"Huh? But you’re… did I do something wrong?” Nanashi pulled back to look at the other. mikado bit his lip and averted his gaze suddenly feeling even more ridiculous than before. 

“It’s just that…” He sighed. “You’ve grown up so fast…" 

"Yep! That’s what puberty does, ehe!” A look of realization crossed his face. “Oh… Mikado, are you feeling shy now that I’m taller than you?" 

"W-what?!” He sputtered, feeling his face grow even warmer. 

“But your blood pressure and body temperature are even more elevated now! That’s definitely it!" 

Mikado groaned and covered his face with his hands. There was no denying what Nanashi said. The other’s smile grew and he gave a small laugh. The younger cousin didn’t think it was something to be that concerned about, but… Mikado could be really cute, couldn’t he? 

He squeezed his cousin tighter in his embrace and soothingly rubbed his back, just like he remembered Mikado doing for him when he was younger. "I think it’s okay, Mikado. i can’t grow shorter for you, but… you’re still the Mikado I look up to, even if I’m taller." 

He pulled away and he moved a hand from Mikado’s back. The older’s hands hadn’t moved from his face; now he was embarrassed for a different reason. Nanashi shifted and gently removed Mikado’s hand with long fingers of his own. "If I’m taller, now we can do other things lovers do, right?” Bringing the hand up to his lips, Nanashi smiled. 

“I can get things from the top shelf for you,” He kissed his older cousin’s index finger. “We can share clothes,” Middle finger. “And now I can hold my most dearest person in my arms.” Ring finger. “It’s like a dream.” He finished with a light press of his lips on the pinky. Mikado finally let his other hand fall from his face after watching his cousin say those words with adoration in his eyes. He felt like his heart had melted all over again, but how could it have, when it hammered so harshly against his ribs? 

Nanashi hummed thoughtfully. “Ah, but if Mikado finds this body of mine revolting, then-" 

"N-no!” Mikado blurted. “I mean… I’m sorry. It was silly of me to be bothered by something like that. You’re still you, and that’s perfect.  _You’re_  perfect- a-ah!" 

Nanashi suddenly wrapped mikado in a tight hug, nuzzling his head into the junction of shoulder and neck. he was probably smearing the numbers the man had written on himself today, but he was too overcome to care. "Mikado, I’m so happy…!” He peppered kisses on mikado’s cheeks, finally drawing out a laugh out of the other man. 

“I’m really happy too, Nanashi.” he whispered when his laughter died. He also let out an undignified yawn, which was the result of being at work all day. “Oh, sorry." 

"We should really get to bed now, huh?” Nanashi asked. an idea struck him. before Mikado could pull away and start towards the bedroom, his legs were suddenly off the ground, followed by the rest of his body. He felt his blush return when he realized he was being carried bridal-style. 

“Nanashi…?!" 

"Now that i’m taller that means I can carry you too, right?” He accentuated his statement with a peck on Mikado’s nose. Mikado didn’t say anything and simply looped his arms around Nanashi’s neck as he was carried to the bedroom. When he was set onto the plush covers of the bed, he noticed Nanashi was trembling slightly. Mikado gave a fond smile; it looked like his growth spurt didn’t mean he was any stronger. Mikado returned the kiss on the nose when Nanashi crawled under the covers with him. 

“Thank you for carrying me.” Nanashi simply hummed in response, shifting closer so that Mikado was snug against his chest when he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Good night, Mikado." 

"Good night, Nanashi.” instead of wanting to squirm away, Mikado buried his face in Nanashi’s neck, feeling warm and loved as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
